warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orbiter Segments
Orbiter Segments are various pieces of equipment that need to be physically installed into certain places on the player's Orbiter in order to unlock new functions. Basic ones such as the Communications Segment are required to bring the ship into full functionality and allow players to purchase blueprints or build equipment. Those basic segments are all acquired in the quest Vor's Prize. Others are obtained by completing solar junctions between planets, from the market or via clan dojo research and allow additional functions such as breeding Companions. Basic Segments The following segments are obtained during the Vor's Prize quest and are thus required to progress through the game. Arsenal Segment The Arsenal Segment is the first segment, obtained in order for the newly awakened Tenno to arm accordingly. This unlocks the Arsenal, which allows players to equip mods and/or weapons as they see fit. Communications Segment The Communications Segment is the second segment obtained, which unlocks the Market. It is obtained during the introduction to Spy missions. Mods Segment The Mods Segment is the third segment obtained, which unlocks the ability to use and fuse Mods. It is obtained during the mission to rescue Darvo. Foundry Segment The Foundry Segment is the last segment obtained, which is obtained in order to remove Captain Vor's Ascaris implant, and unlocks the ability to use the Foundry to build items. Foundry Upgrade Segments The following are segments that are needed to build some of the blueprints in Warframe. Landing Craft Foundry Segment The Landing Craft Foundry Segment upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of alternative Landing Crafts and Air Support Charges. It is acquired via the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research. It can also be bought from the Market for . Archwing Launcher Segment The Archwing Launcher Segment‎ upgrades the Foundry to allow construction of Archwing Launcher gear. It adds the Archwing Launcher Blueprint to the Foundry The Archwing Launcher Segment can be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research, but requires Mastery Rank 5 to unlock. It can also be bought from the Market for . Incubator Segments The Incubator Segment is a required component for the creation of incubated companions, specifically Kubrows and Kavats. To obtain the segment one must initiate and complete the Howl of the Kubrow Quest. The player must create a Kubrow in order to satisfy the requirements of the quest, but Kavats can be created in the meantime without issue. The Incubator segment manages the incubation, the maturation, the genetic stability and loyalty of the companion, as well as the stasis chambers. Once the Kubrow or Kavat has been created, the player will be required to name them. Newborns start out in a child form and will remain that way until the player chooses to mature them at no cost, allowing them to be used for combat purposes. Only one Kubrow or Kavat can be out at a time, requiring the player to put them into stasis to switch them out. If the player no longer wishes to have the Kubrow or Kavat with them, they can be consigned for . While monitoring an active companion through the incubator, DNA Stabilizers can be used to replenish their genetic stability, and the companion can be interacted with to replenish their loyalty. Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment is used in the Orbiter's Incubator segment. It allows the Incubator to breed Kavats. The Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment Blueprint can either be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research or as a drop from Hyekka Masters and requires Mastery Rank 5 to craft. It can also be bought from the Market for . Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment is a special upgrade module for the Incubator Segment that improves its various characteristics related to breeding and maintaining Kubrows and Kavats. The Nutrio Incubator Upgrade Segment can be obtained through the Clan Dojo's Tenno Lab research, but requires Mastery Rank 5 to unlock. It can also be bought from the Market for . Upgrade Effects: *Stasis Recovery now instant. *Stasis Recovery now free. *DNA stabilizers cost reduction from to . *Egg incubation reduced from 48 hours to 24 hours. *Daily DNA degradation rate is reduced from 5% to 2.5%. Orbiter Upgrade Segments The following are upgrades to the Tenno's ship that do not fit in with any other category. Void Relic Segment The Void Relic Segment is required for the refinement of Void Relics, which lowers the chance for common rewards and slightly boosts the chance for rarer items. It can be obtained by completing the solar Junction on Earth that leads to Mars and beating the Specter within the Junction once its objectives have been met. Personal Quarters Segment The Personal Quarters Segment unlocks the door on the port side of the Orbiter's bottom deck. It contains the Tenno's Personal Quarters, within which players are given space to display the various possessions they have. Once crafted it also enables Somachord Fragments to spawn throughout the Origin System. The blueprint of this Segment is obtained once The War Within quest has been completed. Notes *The only Segments that are required are the ones obtained during the quest Vor's Prize as these unlock all the basic functions of the player's ship. *All Segment blueprints that are obtainable through the Clan Dojo are reusable. So they can be used to craft their respective Segments and can then be sold without any problems for a small credit refund. *Another function of the Incubator is to create Helminth Chargers. This does not require an upgrade segment, and is only obtainable after interacting with Helminth or being infected with the Helminth virus from another infected Warframe. Tips *Spear, Mars is a good node to farm for the Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment blueprint (usually within the first 10 to 20 waves). Bringing with , with , , with , or can greatly increase the chance due to their loot enhancing capabilities. Patch History *Fixed a UI lockup that could occur when using the Incubator. Pet Incubator Changes: Pets no longer suffer negative effects from a lack of Loyalty or Integrity! Integrity and Loyalty are now strictly a bonus on top of your Pet’s base Health and Damage. This also removes the function of auto-Stasis when Loyalty and Integrity hits 0, at which your Pet will just simply not have a bonus and continue to live peacefully. The Pet Incubator has undergone many changes, and these are small steps in a larger plan to simplify this system for a more streamlined structure. Incubator Changes: *Shortened default Stasis Recovery time from 3 hours to 30 minutes. *Changed cost of Stasis Rush cost from 10 Platinum to 10,000 Credits. *Tenno with the Nutrio Incubator Segment installed now have instant recovery from Stasis at no cost! *Reduced Platinum cost of Companion Name Change from 25 to 15 Platinum to match weapon entitlement costs. *Removed pickup limit on Kubrow Eggs! *Added a completely new flow for Companion Incubator Management. Pets can no longer die! **The base Incubator now behaves exactly as the Nutrio Incubator does with auto-stasis. *Those with the Nutrio Incubator receive a significant discount on future DNA Stabilizer costs (from 75,000 to 5,000)! *Kubrow Genetic Scrambler removed. }} de:Orbiter Segmente es:Segmentos del orbitador Category:Research Category:Landing Craft Category:Kavat Category:Kubrow Category:Update 14 Category:Liset Segments